A Kingdom Hearts School Musical
by Rhodes's
Summary: Sora, Donald and Goofy enter High School Musical to prevent Organization XIII from stealing the East High School's heart while at the same time, trying to get Troy and Gabriella together for the winter musicale. A KH/HSM1 Crossover.
1. Start of Something Cool

**Disclaimer:** This story is inspired by the Kingdom Hearts Series (mainly Kingdom Hearts II), which solely belongs to Walt Disney, Square Enix, and Buena Vista Games. And the_ High School Musical Series, (HSM and the upcoming HSM 2) _is a belonging to Disney Channel.

* * *

A KINGDOM HEARTS SCHOOL MUSICAL  
—**Start of Something Cool—**

* * *

It was New Years' Eve and somewhere in the world, cheers and dancing were heard among an overwhelming crowd of people. At the podium were two teenagers—a boy and a girl—singing duet and enjoying every tune of it.

_That it's the start,  
Of something new,  
It feels so right,  
To be here with you, Oh!  
And now looking in your eyes,  
I feel in my heart,  
The start of something new!_

_Start of something new!_

_Start of something neeew!_

The song ended and the two teenagers stared mystifyingly into each other's eyes. Cheers and applauds surged in the crowd.

"Troy." The boy introduced himself.

"Gabriella." The girl replied.

-World Map-

"Gwarsh." Goofy muttered, "Where are we going to find High School Musical? We've searched everywhere, we've passed through every gate, nothing."

"Oh, don't worry Goofy. The more time we waste searching, the less patience." Donald said with a smile on his face.

Goofy and Sora both looked at Donald, "The more time we waste, the less patience?" Sora questioned.

"Donald, are you sure you're feeling all right?" Goofy asked.

"All right?" Donald smile grew wider, "I've never been better! I'm totally all right and serene."

There was an uneasy silence in the room. Donald angrily broke the silence, "I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" he yelled, "IF WE CAN'T FIND THIS ABYSMAL, POOR-SHAPING, LIFELESS WORLD OF HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL THEN LET'S JUST—" Donald slammed hard on the main control buttons of the gummi ship.

"_WARNING! WARNING!_ _WE'RE NOW INITIATING AN SC6-10 EMERGENCY LANDING. BEEP-BEEP. PLEASE ATTACH YOUR SEAT BELT AND YOUR OVERPROTECTIVE MASK FOR THIS LANDING WILL MEAN THE END OF YOUR LIFE. BEEP-BEEP."_

"Oh no! Not the SC6-10 Emergency Landing!" Chip and Dale freaked out.

"Donald! What did you do?" Sora exclaimed.

"Sure! Blame me for that! But what about you?" Donald said vehemently.

"I didn't do anything!" Sora cried.

"We're heading straight into that world!" Goofy exclaimed and everyone turned their attention to a high school building resting by a huge mountain the shape of a musical note.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"QUAAAAAAAAACK!"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAHOOHOOHOOHOOHOOHOOHOOHOOHOOHOO!"

-High School Musical-

Basketball star of the Wildcats Troy Bolton was well-known and highly popular in his high school. Girls love him. Guys want to hang out with him or be like him, and to top all of that, he's the son of another legendary basketball star Coach Bolton. However lately, something has been on Troy's mind. Something that could altogether alternate his future as the most popular guy in school and a basketball star if he does stick to it. That something was singing. Troy has an amazing voice but the guy never thought of singing until he met Gabriella at the New Years' Party, who by the way goes to his school now.

Basketball practice was over and the Wildcats teammates left the basketball court for class in high spirit, "Wildcats! Get your head in the game!" they cheered.

Troy, alone, looked over to the net, the basketball on his hands. He was about to shoot the ball when he noticed a keyhole-shaped hole materializing on the court's ceiling. A beam blast from the keyhole near Troy, forming Sora, Donald and Goofy.

"Nice job, Donald." Sora scolded the duck, "Ever heard of controlling your temper?"

"HEY! IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT WE KEEP ON ENDING UP IN A WORLD!" Donald snapped.

"Gwarsh…my head is bumping." Goofy was seeing stars.

Troy leaned toward the trio, "…who are you?"

Sora, Donald and Goofy looked over to Troy. They quickly got up.

"Are you guys new in the school?" Troy asked.

Sora scratched his head, "Err…I believe we are."

"Are we in High School Musical?" Goofy asked.

"Actually, you're in East High, but you still can say that, since this place can be melodically dramatic sometimes." Troy replied with a laugh.

"I'm Sora. And these are my friends Donald and Goofy." Sora introduced.

"I'm Troy." Troy introduced demurely before looking around. Sora and company noticed.

"Is something wrong?" Goofy asked.

Troy warily laughed, "Not really. Nothing is wrong… … …can you guys keep a secret? I got a huge problem."

"We're your men." Sora smiled, "Just say the word and the heartless are ours to take out."

Donald and Goofy shook their heads and arms, alarming Sora not to say that word but it was too late. Troy heard it and was puzzled, "Heartless?"

Sora froze and quickly replied, "Did I say heartless? I meant—heart…felt…hearts…"

Donald and Goofy smacked their foreheads, "Clumsy idiot." Donald whispered, "Never reveal your identity to anyone until you're absolutely sure."

Sora looked at Donald, "I'm sorry. I didn't know. I thought he was talking about heartless in the school."

"What are you guys talking about?" Troy felt left out on the conversation. Sora, Donald and Goofy faced him again with embarrassment. "Oh nothing!" Sora grinned, "So what were you talking about? You needed help?"

Troy looked around the basketball court before he leaned to the trio a little, "All right." His lips trembled, "See, there is this girl… and this musical… and…"

Donald, Sora, and Goofy mockingly smiled in response to Troy's phrase, "Ooh, a girl!" Donald cracked.

"And a musical?" Goofy added.

"Somebody's in love." Sora burst out laughing and immediately Goofy and Donald joined in. Troy got offended. He threw his arms in the air in utter defeat and started walking away.

The trio ran to him, "WAIT! TROY! WE WERE JOKING! C'MON!"

* * *

Chapter 2 coming up... 


	2. What They've Been Looking For

**Disclaimer:** This story is inspired by the Kingdom Hearts Series (mainly Kingdom Hearts II), which solely belongs to Walt Disney, Square Enix, and Buena Vista Games. And the_ High School Musical Series, (HSM and the upcoming HSM 2) _is a belonging to Disney Channel.

* * *

A KINGDOM HEARTS SCHOOL MUSICAL  
—**What They've Been Looking For—**

* * *

There are always obstacles standing in the way of someone who wants to achieve a dream. In the case of Troy and Gabriella, there are their comrades of their same status quo: Troy's basketball teammates, Gabriella's scholastic teammates, and a pair of high and mighty blond siblings in chic and fashionable clothes: Sharpay and Ryan Evans. These co-presidents of the Drama Club were known to be in seventeen or more school musicals productions since kindergarten without breaking a sweat. However, with Gabriella and Troy's sudden interest in the winter musicale, they are not going to let this slide without a fight.

The evil siblings were at the library's computer, doing an internet search on Gabriella.

"Whoa, an Einsteinette." Ryan noticed the many articles about Gabriella's various academy achievements. He faced his sister, "So why do you think she's interested in our musical?"

"I'm not sure that she is." Sharpay said, "And we need not to concern ourselves with amateurs. But, there's no harm in making certain that Gabriella is welcomed into school activities that are…" she chuckled, "well …appropriate for her. After all, she loves pi."

"Ooh! Pie! I love it too! My favorite's Meringue." a voice came from behind the siblings. They turned around and saw no one…for a brief second. Two dark portals emerged out of nowhere and Organization XIII's Demyx and Larxene came from the portals, dressed up in school uniforms. Larxene's hair was attached in a bun and Demyx had his sitar strapped in his back.

The Organization's appearances would have alerted many people, but it didn't have that effect on Sharpay and Ryan.

"You called?" Demyx pulled up his sitar and played a three-second rock and roll number on cue. The students in the library turned to face Demyx and harshly whistled "Shh!" Demyx stopped.

"What are you wearing?" Sharpay gave the duo a look of mockery on their school uniforms. "This is a high school, not a carnival for acrobats."

Larxene got offended, "What did you say?"

"Y'know, I have to agree with my sister." Ryan said, "Seriously, this ain't the style of today."

Demyx and Larxene sighed, "Whatever." The duo touched their shoulders with only their fingertips and their uniforms magically draped into their regular organization XIII black robes. The siblings looked even more disgusted.

"Uh… hello? Too gothic!" Sharpay said.

"But that's all we have!" Demyx protested.

Sharpay sighed, "Whatever. Let's talk fashion faux-pas later. Right now, who are you?"

"See for yourself." Demyx snapped his fingers and a pop-up ad came into view on the computer screen. The siblings turned to see the ad displaying the Organization XIII symbol and a picture of all thirteen members with their faces hidden behind their hoods (the picture taken of them at Hollow Bastion)

"Organization XIII." Sharpay read.

"Count your blessings and thirteen make 'em a breeze?" Ryan read the tagline before facing the duo members, "You're the Organization XIII guys?" he brought a confused look on his face.

Demyx and Larxene nodded, "Yes we are."

"And we've heard your call, desperate people." Larxene added.

"What call?" Sharpay raised an eyebrow.

"Your musical, girl." Demyx replied, "We're here on a mission to make your dreams come true."

Sharpay and Ryan looked at each other. Their puzzling expression gradually switched to scheming smiles before facing Demyx and Larxene again. The quartets were up to something. Something bad.

* * *

Sora walked down the hallways until he came across Chad, Troy's best friend and basketball teammate. Chad looked restless as if he was searching for something that he lost…or someone.

"Hey, kid. Have you seen Troy?" Chad asked.

"Troy?" Sora said anxiously. He knew where Troy is, but reluctant to let his best friend know his whereabouts and mislaid on how he should respond properly, he replied, "Which Troy? Troy Duck? Troy Goofy? Troy Sora?" he stopped, "Oh wait, that's me."

"What are you talking about here?" Chad asked, his agitation reaching to annoyance, "Just tell me where he is." He suddenly paused to glance at Sora. He never saw him before "…who are you?"

"Name's Sora. Keyblade master." Sora smiled.

"I know that." Chad was now aloof, "Now could you move a little to the side? I gotta find Troy."

"Wait!" Sora stopped him. Chad sighed in frustration, "What?"

Sora looked over to Chad and pointed, "He went that way!"

Chad turned around to see students leaving and entering their classrooms. He saw no Troy. He turned around to notice Sora was gone. "What the—? Oh, something is definitely going on here."

* * *

Sora turned up at the school's auditorium and as he was just about to enter, Nobodies, shaped like musical notes, came out of nowhere, surrounding the boy. "What the—?"

"Dance, water, dance!" the voice of Demyx echoed. Sora looked around, searching for the source of the voice, "Aw, not again." He groaned.

Demyx appeared in front of him, "And here I thought you hated the power of music. As it turns out, you want to audition for the school's musicale." He told Sora as he played his sitar to control the note-shaped nobodies.

"I'm not auditioning. I'm helping out a friend here!" Sora said. He then thought for a second, "…well, actually, two."

"Who cares how many friends you want to help." Demyx said, "I'm not going to let you and your posse destroy two dreams here."

"What dream?" Sora asked.

"It's best that you do not know." Demyx pointed towards Sora and the musical shaped Nobodies leapt toward the boy. Sora blocked their attacks with his Keyblade, then delivered crescent slashes and combos to the Nobodies.

Just as Demyx was about to pulled a water attack on Sora, he began to hear steps coming from behind him. "Oh, snap."

He disappeared. Sora ran towards him but it was too late. "Come back here, chicken!" he yelled, "You're not getting away from me, Demyx!"

"Who are you talking to?" A sweet, innocent voice spoke from behind Sora. He turned around to see Gabriella, giving him a confused look.

"Oh—erm…I'm…well…" Sora stammered.

Gabriella laughed, "You're going to audition for the musicale too?"

"Yes!" Sora responded quickly, "Thank you."

"It's all right." Gabriella replied, "I know the feeling. I once tried to sing solo at my church choir and fainted."

"You must be Gabriella." Sora asked with a beaming smile. He already knew who she was the moment she mentioned her embarrassing moment.

"Yes, I am." Gabriella replied. She was back to being shy again, "Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Sora. A friend of Troy." Sora responded, "In fact, I'm more of a matchmaker than a friend."

"Excuse me?"

"You should try the winter musicale. Come on, don't be shy." Sora pushed Gabriella inside the auditorium and ran off. Gabriella looked around nervously until the moment she saw Troy there, watching the pair-up auditions while hiding, her nervousness melted away.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Gabriella asked.

Troy startled, "Oh, Gabriella."

"You decided to sign up for something?" she asked him.

He shook his head, "No. You?"

"No."

"Why are you hiding behind a mop?" she asked. Troy laughed embarrassingly as he pushed the mop away.

"Your friends don't know you're here, huh?" Gabriella asked.

"Right." Troy responded. He then paused for a second, reminiscing Sora, Donald and Goofy to be the only one to know of his secret, "…well, at least some of them."

At the same time, Sora reentered the auditorium from the other side: behind the staging area. Donald and Goofy welcomed him with mortified looks.

"What?" he asked.

"'I'm more of a matchmaker than a friend'?" Donald repeated.

"What's wrong with what I said?" Sora asked.

"Sora. You suck at matchmaking!" Goofy said, "If matchmaking was a class, you'll get an 'F'"

Sora held his heart in pain, "Goofy!" he exclaimed, "You don't have to be so mean! I mean, look at them!" Sora pointed toward Troy and Gabriella at the far end, "They're perfect for each other. When they sing together, their tunes melt perfectly in harmony."

"Have you even heard them sing?" Donald asked.

"No, but—" Sora shook his head.

Ms. Darbus, the drama teacher in charge of the musicale, suddenly announced after surviving an unsuccessful, untalented string of audition for the show, "And for the lead roles of Arnold and Minnie, we only have one couple signed up, Sharpay and Ryan."

Sharpay and Ryan smiled proudly. Ms. Darbus continued, "I think it might be useful to give us a sense of why we are gathered in this hallowed hall."

Sora, Donald, and Goofy watched the siblings entered the stage with confidence.

"…but I'm sure they can sing way better than them." Sora finished his sentence.

Donald shook his head, "Sora. If I were you, I wouldn't be too quick to judge."

"Oh yeah? Well, let's see."

The music suddenly played an upbeat tempo from a boom box.

Ryan began,

_It's hard to believe that I couldn't see_

Sharpay joined,

_You were always there beside me!  
Thought I was alone  
With no one to hold  
But you were always right beside me_

Sharpay on solo,

_This feelings like no other_

Ryan joined,

_I want you to know_

Together,

_I've never had someone that knows me like you do  
The way you do  
I've never had someone as good for me as you  
No one like you  
So lonely before I finally found  
What I've been looking for_

Sora, Donald and Goofy watched the siblings' performances with their jaws on the ground.

Sharpay,

_So good to be seen  
So good to be heard_

Together,

_Don't have to say a word_

Ryan,

_For so long I was lost  
So good to be found_ _I'm lovin'_

Sharpay joined,

_Havin' you around_

Ryan,

_This feeling's like no other_

Sharpay joined,

_I want you to know_

Together again,

_I've never had someone that knows me like you do  
The way you do  
I've never had someone as good for me as you  
No one like you  
So lonely before I finally found  
What I've been looking for_

_Doo-Doo-Doo.  
Doo. Doo-Doo-Doo Doo Doo  
Whoa! Oh! Oh! Oh!_

_Doo-Doo-Doo.  
Doo. Doo-Doo-Doo Doo Doo  
Whoa! Oh! Oh! Oh!_

The siblings finished with a few dance moves and a pose.

The almost empty auditorium applauds for the siblings; however, there was total silence between the trio. Donald broke the silence by facing Sora with a smile, "You were saying?"

Sora stammered, "Y-yeah but still…"

"Gwarsh, these guys are good." Goofy appraised, "They should have a record deal."

"No! No deal!" Sora exclaimed, trying to sound sincere, "Troy and Gabriella must bring this! A little competition won't hurt, right?"

"Wrong." The voice of Larxene spooked the trio. They turned around to see her and Demyx standing behind them. The duo pulled out their weapons.

"Competition or not, there's no way that your fellow high school friends will interfere with Sharpay and Ryan's dreams of becoming stars!" Larxene aimed her blades. "Much like you will not interfere with our dreams of becoming whole!"

"You again!" Donald exclaimed.

"You're working for the siblings?" Goofy asked, stunned.

"Our employment is none of your darn business. All we care about is their hearts. All four of them." Demyx exclaimed before strapping up his sitar and posed for battle, "Now, _that _is what we've been looking for. So, let's finish what we've started, Roxas."

"For the thirteenth-thousand-thirteenth-hundred-and thirteenth-time, it's SORA!" Sora yelled, unaware that his tone of voice had reached the auditorium, exposing the gang's hiding place.

"Who's behind the curtains?" Ms. Darbus called. The gang looked around in panic, "Uh! Oh!"

The Org. duo teleported and Sora, Donald, and Goofy ran off for the exit before Kelsi the music composer had the chance to look behind the stage, "No one's here." She said.

* * *

"Have you been keeping scores or something, Sora?" Donald asked curiously as the trio strolled down the hallways.

"It was just an assumption, that's all." Sora replied.

"Gwarsh, I can't believe Organization XIII is after Troy, Gabriella, Sharpay, and Ryan's hearts." Goofy said, "And here I thought they were only here to take us out."

"Is that why they are posing as the Siblings' private employees? Cause that doesn't make any sense." Donald said.

"Don't worry guys. Organization XIII will not get away that easily. All we gotta do is to find them, and what better way to do that than to allow ourselves in the musical with Troy and Gabriella." Sora said, no knowing that he was been listened to…by Troy's Wildcats' teammates.

"Musical?" Chad exclaimed. The trio turned around to see them livid.

"Uh…oh…" Donald muttered.

"Did we say musical?" Sora grinned, "I meant muscles!"

"What's going on here, man?" Zeke, one of Troy's teammates, asked.

"And where is Troy?" Jason, another one of Troy's teammates, asked.

"Did you do something to him?" Chad asked.

"Yeah, speaking of that—" Goofy was about to reveal everything but Donald jumped on him to close his mouth.

"—he's actually at the weight room!" Sora quickly replied. Donald nodded and at the same time moved Goofy's head up and down in a nodding fashion.

"Yeah… I mean, you gotta let Troy be in shape for the big playoff, right?" Sora said, "That's what I've been trying to tell you earlier. Heh, heh."

"Earlier?" Donald gave Sora a look of shocking discovery. Apparently, Donald and Goofy had any idea Sora came across Chad before.

"What does that gotta do with the new girl Gabriella?" Chad asked, still curiously.

Sora froze. He was lost of lying words to get away from the mess he and his friends were in, "About that…" he stammered.

"I don't know what's going on and what you guys are trying to hide, but sooner or later, the truth will come out." Chad said.

"Truth?" Donald cackled, "You can't handle the truth."

Chad shook his head, "No. But the entire school can."

The team took off. Sora, Donald and Goofy looked at each other and ran back into the auditorium.

"We gotta warn Troy! These guys are onto us!" Sora exclaimed.

The trio reached the auditorium. As soon as they entered inside, they heard a piano playing and the duo singing the reprise of "What I've been looking for." They sat down to listen.

_This feeling's like no other_

_I want you to know_

_I've never had someone that knows me like you do  
The way you do  
I've never had someone as good for me as you  
No one like you  
So lonely before I finally found  
What I've been looking for_

_Ooh-Ooh, Ooh-Ooh, Ooh._

"Wow. That's nice." Troy said.

Suddenly, Ms. Darbus came inside the auditorium and declared, "Bolton! Montez! You have a callback. Kelsi, give them the duet for the second act. Work on it with them."

Gabriella and Troy looked at each other, stunned. The trio looked ecstatic. Ms. Darbus turned to face Sora, Donald, and Goofy, "Who are you?" she asked.

They stammered, "err…we were just…"

"If you came for the audition, you're too late. Perhaps, the next musicale." She quickly responded before taking off.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy ran toward Troy, Gabriella, and Kelsi who were setting up appointment for the duet practice, "All right, guys! You did it!" Sora exclaimed.

"Oh boy!" Donald exclaimed.

"Yahoo!" Goofy exclaimed.

"What?" Troy was even more confused, like he had no idea what just happened.

"You're in the musical!" Donald said.

"Well, not exactly." Kelsi corrected, "The musical will happen after the callback audition, and we have two pairs as finalists."

"Yeah. Sharpay, Ryan and you two." Goofy said.

"Isn't that great, Troy?" Gabriella said.

Troy smiled, "Yeah… I think."

"You think?" Sora exclaimed.

"You know this sooner or later; this is going to come out, right?" Troy said.

Sora snorted, "Please, Troy. So what if it's going to come out. It's not like the end of the world, right?"

* * *

The next morning came to be quiet and serene like any other school days. That is until the moment Sharpay and Ryan read the bulletin board.

"CALLBACK! _!_"

* * *

Chapter 3 coming up...


	3. Breaking Free of the Status Quo

**Disclaimer:** This story is inspired by the Kingdom Hearts Series (mainly Kingdom Hearts II), which solely belongs to Walt Disney, Square Enix, and Buena Vista Games. And the_ High School Musical Series, (HSM and the upcoming HSM 2) _is a belonging to Disney Channel.

* * *

A KINGDOM HEARTS SCHOOL MUSICAL  
—**Breaking Free of the Status Quo—**

* * *

Ryan hyperventilated the words that had been posted on the bulletin board, "Callback for roles 'Arnold and Minnie' next Thursday at 3:30PM: Ryan and Sharpay Evans. Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton." 

"Is it some kind of jokes?" Sharpay screamed, "They didn't even audition!"

"Maybe we're been punk'd." Ryan said, "Maybe we're been filmed right now. Maybe we get to meet Ashton!"

"AH, SHUT UP, RYAN!!!" Sharpay bellowed.

Everyone gathered to see the bulletin board. There was a horrific look on Chad's face at the sight of Troy's name on the callback, "What?"

* * *

Lunch time at East High and the buzz about Troy Bolton auditioning for the school's musical has infected the entire campus. The only gang who weren't on the exact same page as everyone else was Sora, Donald and Goofy. The trio walked down the cafeteria and watched everyone pointing accusing fingers toward them. 

"What's going on?" Sora asked nervously.

"I dunno. But I can tell you that nobody should ever point the finger at Donald Duck!" Donald angrily approached one of the students, a boy with spiky-dark hair, "What are you pointing at?" he daringly said.

"You did this." The boy replied with a warning tone.

"Did what? What did Donald do?" Goofy asked.

"You broke the status quo." A second student, another boy, a blond-haired one, declared.

Sora cocked his head on one side, "Status quo?"

"You break the status quo, you change the ways of East High." the blond boy said.

"Wait a minute! Who cares about them? They didn't break the status quo. Troy Bolton did. So is that new girl he was hanging out with; and _they _helped them. That girl must be his girlfriend." The spiky-dark hair boy said.

Everyone in the group gasped, "The new girl is Troy Bolton's girlfriend?" another student, a girl with short brown hair, exclaimed. "That's impossible!"

"Impossible? Why do you think he broke the status quo for? To make it possible, that's why!" another student, a boy with huge glasses and short black hair replied.

The buzzing kept on going. The group quickly forgotten Sora and company and so the trio continued to walk down the crazy cafeteria. The trio witness group of students, like the Wildcats teammates and cheerleaders, the brainiacs, and skater dudes.

"If Troy can tell his secret, then I can tell mine." Zeke, one of the Wildcats teammates, took a deep breath before declaring, "I bake." Everyone in the group began to freak out. The brainiacs' group had another confessing character. "Hip-Hop is my passion." Martha Cox, one of the brainiacs declared, "I like to pop and lock and jam and break." Everyone in the group turned horrified. One of the skater dudes among the skater dudes also came clean, "I play the cello!" he said and everyone in the group thought they were dreaming a horrible dream.

The entire cafeteria blurted into song.

_No, No, No  
Stick to the stuff you know,  
If you wanna be cool,  
Follow one simple rule,  
Don't mess with the flow, no ,no,  
Stick to the Status Quo! Oh, Oh!  
No, No, No  
Stick to the stuff you know,  
It's better by far,  
To keep things as they are,  
Don't mess with the flow, no ,no,  
Stick to the Status Quo._

Donald spotted Gabriella entering the crazy cafeteria with her friend Taylor McKessie. Gabriella looked evermore nervous at every eye staring at her.

"There's Gabriella." Donald started to run up to her, but clumsily, he bumped on a student who was carrying a carton of milk. The student let go off his milk, which spilled on the floor. Gabriella slipped on the spill and let go of her chili fries lunch which flew right onto Sharpay's blouse.

There was silence. Awkward and disturbing.

"Uh…oh…" Sora muttered.

Sharpay let out a piercing scream. The panicky Gabriella desperately tried to clean up the mess but made it even worse. "I am so sorry." She said.

Troy entered the scene and watched the fiasco happening. Chad caught him, "You do not want to get into that, man. Too much drama."

"What's up?" Troy asked.

"What's up? Oh, let's see. You missed free-period workout yesterday to audition for some heinous musical, and now suddenly people are confessing!" Chad sounded overly upset.

"What's wrong with people confessing?" Sora entered in the conversation, "confessing is good."

"Good? GOOD?! How about psychotic?" Chad bellowed. He saw Zeke walking with a delicious dessert dish and pulled him in, "Like Zeke here! He's baking! BAKING!!"

"Gwarsh, is that crème brulée?" Goofy noticed the dessert.

"What's that?" Troy asked.

"It's a creamy, custard-like filling with a caramelized surface. It's very satisfying." Zeke declared with no shame.

"Can I try some?" Goofy asked.

"Sure." Zeke said.

"Hey! I want some too, you know?" Donald said.

"Can I get the recipe, if you don't mind?" Sora asked.

Chad turned red, "CAN WE NOT DO THIS NOW?"

"Maybe we should leave you alone." Sora took off with Donald and Goofy and Zeke went to another direction, leaving only Troy and Chad.

"Chad, buddy." Troy began, "I know you're really upset here, but—"

"Do you see what's happening here, man?" Chad interrupted, "Our team is falling apart because of your singing thing. Even the drama geeks and brainiacs suddenly think they can…" he shuddered at the next phrase, "…talk to us. The skater dudes are mingling. People think they can suddenly do other stuff! Okay, stuff that's _not their stuff_!" He pointed accusingly at the table of the Drama Club, "They've got you thinking about show tunes, when we've got a playoff game next week."

* * *

A livid Sharpay stormed inside the auditorium, still trying to clean up her chili-stained blouse. Her brother followed her slowly. He could see that she was mad and didn't have the audacity to speak to or console her. Sharpay, when she's mad, she's really mad. She's a raged bull. She stepped into the stage. 

"Err… Sharpay?" Ryan gulped, "Dear sister… maybe we should…"

"DEMYX! LARXENE!" Sharpay yelled, "YOU BETTER BRING YOUR HEADS IN HERE RIGHT NOW!!!"

The two dark portals remerged and Demyx and Larxene reappeared once more before the twins.

"You called, O Glorious Drama Queen?" Demyx smiled. Ryan and Larxene giggled. Sharpay eyed Ryan who quickly stopped. Sharpay approached Demyx and flicked him on the nose.

"Ow! Why did you do that for? Is it because of the joke?" Demyx rubbed his sore nose.

"You were supposed to make sure that nobody—and I mean nobody—was to audition and to get that part except us!"

"Oh, you meant nobody. Okay." Larxene snapped her finger and a Nobody Dusk surfaced from the ground. Sharpay looked disgusted at the Nobody's sight. "What's that creep?" she pointed at the Dusk.

"That's a Nobody." Demyx said, "Just like you ordered."

"That's not a Nobody. That's a somebody, and rather skinny at that."

"Girl, it's a Nobody." Larxene corrected.

"And I say it's not!" Sharpay angrily approached the duo. The cowed duo receded, even the Nobody, "When I mean nobody, I mean nobody. And when I mean somebody, I mean somebody. Don't take me for a stupid lady, Organization XIII, because I'm a celebrity and I've been doing shows with my brother for years. So, when I tell you to do something, I want you to _do_ something. Because if you don't, I'll fire you so quick, you'll be seeing stars! Do we understand each other or do I have to repeat it twice for your _pea brains _to get it?"

Demyx gulped, "we get it, ma'am."

Larxene bumped Demyx on the shoulder. Demyx quickly caught himself, "I mean, Lady Sharpay."

Larxene simply smiled and nodded.

"Good." Sharpay said, "Now if you'll excuse me," she began to choke up as she looked down on her stained top, "I have a blouse emergency." She left the auditorium with her brother.

Larxene eyed Demyx with horror, "Lady Sharpay?" she began, "What spell did she inflict on you?"

"I'm sorry, but she was scaring me!" Demyx wanted to cry, "Wasn't she scary? Didn't she scare you?"

"Oh yeah. I had to hide under my blankey." Larxene said sarcastically, "Look, you know we don't have time for them, right? We got bigger fishes to fry. Bigger hearts to capture."

"And bigger power to get." The voice of Marluxia sounded from behind Larxene and Demyx. The duo turned around to see him. He was carrying his scythe and had his hood on, but his face was still shown.

"So, when can we do this?" Demyx asked, "According to my calculations, the world should, by orbit, face Kingdom Hearts at full between mid-afternoons and evening."

"Kingdom Hearts should be ready for absorption by 3:30 PM, Friday." Marluxia said, "High School Musical. We'll have your heart in no time."

On cue, the trio laughed.

* * *

Days have gone by since the truth about Troy and Gabriella's audition was exposed. In both group, there was still no agreement about the duo's dreams of performing onstage. They still believe it will affect the status quo and their big events—the scholastic decathlon and the basketball championship—that were to happen the week of the callback audition. 

Sora, Donald and Goofy resided on their Gummi ship that had crashed at the park behind the school. Actually, they were currently fixing it to make it work.

"I wonder if Troy and Gabriella's people have made an agreement on keeping their secrets safe." Goofy wondered.

"What are you talking about, Goofy. Their secrets are out in the open." Sora said, "I only hope that they are there to support these two."

"I'm with you." Donald applied as he took a bite out of his toasted tuna sandwich. He looked up and to his surprise, he watched Gabriella walking out of the school in tears.

"Hey, isn't that Gaby?" Donald said.

Sora and Goofy turned to Donald's direction.

"Something's wrong." Goofy said.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy walked back inside the school. They searched frantically for Troy. They finally found him alone in the basketball court, looking disheartened.

"Oh, something's definitely wrong." Sora said.

* * *

Chapter 4 coming up... 


	4. Together

**Disclaimer:** This story is inspired by the Kingdom Hearts Series (mainly Kingdom Hearts II), which solely belongs to Walt Disney, Square Enix, and Buena Vista Games. And the_ High School Musical Series, (HSM and the upcoming HSM 2) _is a belonging to Disney Channel.

**

* * *

**

A KINGDOM HEARTS SCHOOL MUSICAL  
**—Together—**

**

* * *

**

Days flew by and Troy and Gabriella were not on speaking term. Whenever they crossed paths, they (mostly Gaby) would go to the other direction. From the looks of things, it seems Troy did something that upsetted Gaby in a big way that put them under that status. The Callback, as well as the Championship and the Decathlon were days away, and neither of them were totally focused at practicing for these big events, especially the Callback. No one showed up for that practice, even Kelsi, who kept wondering what has happened to her two destined singers.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy knew something was wrong and they were willing to do something about it. They entered the school's cafeteria and approached their friends at their assigned tables. Sora went to sit with the Basketball jocks while Donald and Goofy were alone with the Decathlon squad.

"Hey Chad, what's going on?" Sora asked Troy's best friend.

"Troy and the math girl aren't together anymore. Isn't that good news?" Chad said.

"Now, Troy can finally focus on the championship." Jason said.

Sora gave the jocks a glance of accusation. Apparently, Troy and Gaby's friends were the one who conspired on this whole situation. "Wow, so what's the bad news?" Sora began sarcastically.

"Yes, there is bad news." He showed Sora a hard black round-shaped charcoal, producing foul-stench smokes; "I was so exited, my celebration cake got burned."

The jocks backed away from the smell. Sora stared at it as if hypnotized. He shook his head, "We're not talking about cake here!" Sora snapped.

The jocks looked at each other.

"Then, what are we talking about?" Taylor McKessie asked Donald and Goofy from the other table.

"We're talking about how your table and the jocks' table connived against two of your Bestest friends to turn on each other, days before the callback!" Donald snapped.

Goofy nodded, "That's right." He turned to Donald, "By the way Donald it's best friend."

"That too!" Donald said.

Everyone in the decathlon squad looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"And so what if we did it?" Taylor said, "At least, Gaby can be focused on the decathlon. What's wrong with it?"

Sora responded from the other table, to the jocks, "What's wrong is that they are not speaking to each other anymore."

"Oh!" Chad turned sarcastic, "So you prefer Troy and Gaby to start speaking again, so that Troy can go back to that Twinkle Town Thingy…"

"…eventually damaging our chances at winning the decathlon?" Taylor snapped.

"…so that we'll end up losing our championship, is that it?" Chad finished.

Sora shook his head. He turned to face Gaby and Troy walking toward each other. They stopped. "No," Sora began, still staring at the two teens, "but apparently, you're hurting your chances at winning even more."

At the same time, Donald and Goofy turned to face Gaby and Troy as well. Chad and Taylor turned to see them too and eventually the entire group turned to watch.

Gaby walked past Troy, without giving him another glance. Troy stood still for a moment. He looked like he was about to cry. He then walked away as well.

The jocks and the Decathlon squad looked at each other in disbelief. Chad and Taylor stood silence. They've now realized the damage they have done and decide to do something about it.

Chad, Zeke, and Jason went to Troy to confess what they have done in addition to encouraging him in his dream to do the callback. Troy was not happy to hear what his friends did to break him and Gabriella up but he appreciated their support in his dream. Gabriella, however, couldn't bear to accept the apologies of Taylor and her Decathlon team. She still thought Troy was to blame for his words although finding out her team was primarily at fault. It was now up to Sora, Donald and Goofy to fix things, but the trio took the decision not to butt in, while crossing their fingers in hope that Troy and Gabriella will speak to each other again…and they did.

That night, Troy went to Gabriella's house, asked her for forgiveness, and encouraging her to come back to him for the callback. Gabriella finally forgave the boy with a smile and a tear shed.

Chip and Dale were passing by, carrying a gummi block, when they saw Troy and Gabriella at the balcony smiling at each other.

Dale shuddered, "Ooh. Not that mushy stuff."

"You're _always _in the mushy stuff, Dale. Get over it." Chip said.

* * *

Days went by and Troy and Gabriella felt powered up in both their separate activities. Troy and the basketball team shot more hoops like they never shot them before. Gabriella and the Scholastic team showed more impression in their math skills that even the smartest students in rival schools would be no match to them. And then, there was callback practice. Troy and Gabriella would meet with Kelsi their choreographer at the music room and they will sing their heart out. 

_We're soaring,_

_Flying,_

_There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach,_

_If we're trying,_

_Yeah, we're breaking free_

Ryan and Sharpay listening closely to Troy and Gabriella's rehearsing number. Sharpay looked like she was about to faint.

"Wow. They sound good." Ryan said candidly.

"We have to do something!" Sharpay quickly walked away from the music room door, "Our callback is on Thursday. The Basketball game and the Scholastic Decathlon are on Friday." Sharpay's face lit up—no—really lit up with a scheming idea. "Too bad all of these events weren't happening on the same day…" she paused with a scheming smile, "…at the same time."

Ryan scratched his head, even more confused then ever, "…if that happens, then Troy and Gabriella wouldn't be able to make the…" he stopped. There was an awkward silence between the siblings. Now, Ryan's face lit up with a scheming smile. "I'm proud to call you my sister."

"I know." Sharpay said proudly and the twins went to found Ms. Darbus at the auditorium to explain to her their conniving plan. Finally Ms. Darbus spoke, "So if you're telling me, as co-presidents of the Drama Club, that changing the callbacks is what's best for our theater program, I might actually agree with you."

There was an awkward silence and Ms. Darbus walked away, smiling. Sharpay smiled in response. Ryan looked confused, "Was that a yes?"

Sharpay gave him a wink and Ryan was now all smiles. The twins started walking away until Demyx and Larxene materialized in front of them.

"Ah, Sharpay. Ryan." Demyx still gave them that pathetic grin of his, "I know that we haven't been in touch since the last time we've met, but I believe that we're ready to do anything you want to dish out."

Sharpay looked stone-faced for a second. "Okay. Here's what I want." She suddenly brought a doubtful smile, "I want you to pack your bags and leave the school, because you are fired."

Demyx's eyes stretched out and his jaws widened, gasping for air. Larxene pushed Demyx away and pointed angrily at Sharpay, "Look here, missy. You can't fire us."

"I already did." Sharpay walked away. Ryan gave Larxene and Demyx a wink before walking away as well. Larxene gasped.

"I told you she was scary." Demyx said.

"By tomorrow, we will see who's scarier? Drama queen or the Queen herself?" Larxene boasted.

Demyx looked around as if searching for someone. He then leaned over Larxene, "Who's the Queen?"

* * *

CALLBACKS RESCHEDULED FOR FRIDAY, 3:30 PM. Those were the words posted on the bulletin board in front of the school. Troy, Gabriella, Chad, Taylor, Kelsi, followed the basketball team and the Scholastic team stared miserably at the sudden announcement. 

"Callback is the same day as the game?!" Troy exclaimed.

"And the Scholastic Decathlon." Gabriella added with a sigh.

Sora, Donald and Goofy joined in the gathering. Donald shook his head at the sight of the bulletin board, "That's smells like black coats."

"Black coats?" Chad replied with intent, "Yeah, right. That smells like a rat named Darbus."

"Actually, that smells like two rats, and neither one of them is Darbus." Kelsi declared.

"Smells like twin cheating!" Donald jumped up and down with anger, figuring out who was behind this.

"Ms. Darbus might think she's protecting the show, but Ryan and Sharpay are pretty much concerned with protecting themselves." Kelsi confirmed.

Chad fumed, "Do you know what I'm going to do to those two over-mousse show dogs—"

"Nothing." Troy quickly replied, "We're not going to do anything to them. Except…sing, maybe."

Donald noticed Sora had a more concerning look on his face. He signaled Goofy and they pulled Sora from the crowd, "Is something wrong, Sora?" the duck asked.

Sora looked to see if no one else was listening before turning to Donald and Goofy in a hushed tone, "Get this. The callback. The scholastic! The game?! They're on, on the same day at the same time. Do you know what this means?"

"Like Donald said, smells like twin cheating." Goofy said.

Sora shook his head, "No. That smells black coats. Really. Like Organization XIII?"

"What's your point?" Donald sounded edgy.

"They're up to something." Sora replied, "They must have pressured Sharpay and Ryan into changing the callbacks so that they could take on the perfect opportunity to steal all of their hearts!"

"Are you sure?" Donald and Goofy said simultaneously.

"Sure I'm sure. We've got to find and stop them before it's too late!" Sora exclaimed.

Sora turned to the group.

"Now, this is all going to happen if we work together. Now who's in?" Troy held his hand and everyone joined in, but Sora, Donald and Goofy. The gang turned to them, "Are you in, Sora?" Chad asked.

Sora shook his head and smiled, "As tempted as I am, we have bigger fishes to fry. Right, guys?"

"Right!" Donald smiled uncomfortably, "Before they burn."

"Sayonara, Hyuck!" Goofy laughed and the trio took off, leaving the puzzled gang behind.

* * *

Last chapter coming up...


	5. Breaking Free

**Disclaimer:** This story is inspired by the Kingdom Hearts Series (mainly Kingdom Hearts II), which solely belongs to Walt Disney, Square Enix, and Buena Vista Games. And the_ High School Musical Series, (HSM and the upcoming HSM 2) _is a belonging to Disney Channel.

**

* * *

**

A KINGDOM HEARTS SCHOOL MUSICAL  
**—Breaking Free—**

**

* * *

**GAME DAY  
CALLBACK DAY  
SCHOLASTIC DECATHLON DAY  
KINGDOM HEARTS DAY

YIKES!!

The immense hallways of East High looked cool, calm and quiet. So calm that one could hear the clock ticking its usual low ticks that cricket chirps can cover it. But then--

RIING!!

The ticking drowned into the wild excitement of the students, rushing and filling the halls. Most of them went straight into the gym: the cheerleaders, the school band, there were even students with painted faces and strange makeups who went to show their full support to the Wildcats. It was time for some serious smoke in the b-ball court.

Everyone was exited--well, not everyone.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy squeezed through the crowd, looking around frantically for Organization XIII, "Where are they?" Sora gritted impatiently.

"They'll be here, don't worry." Goofy said with an encouraging smile.

"How many times are you going to say that?" Donald reminded him, "And how do you manage to sleep at night and be all smiles when we're facing major problem here?"

Goofy shrugged, "I only dream of hamburgers, hyuck!"

* * *

While Sora, Donald, and Goofy were searching for Organization XIII, emotions escalated with the rest of the gang because of the whole--

GAMEDAY  
CALLBACK DAY  
SCHOLASTIC DECATHLON DAY

--fiasco. Yet, they managed to show each other's full support and kept smiles on their faces, even Sharpay and Ryan (only because of their certainty of winning)

Troy and his teammates entered the gym finally and the crowd went wild.

GO WILDCATS

GETCHA HEAD IN THE GAME

Cheering and support from all forms--through screams, banners displays, and encouraging gestures--powered up the team, boosting their confidence up especially Troy's. After spending these last few days, isolating his singing desire from the school eventually exposing it in the long run, he never believed the result would turn positive.

Gabriella and her teammates were fully confident too. They stood behind their table full of experimental equipments, facing their opponents besides large black boards and a podium. There were quite a few seats and tables facing up front for the judges and spectators who were coming in. Each teams were getting read as they took out everything they needed for the decathlon that was to happen in any minute now.

The auditorium started to fill in too--but not of many students. They were to watch the callback audition. Sharpay and Ryan were backstage doing some last-minute acting prep exercises, breathing and strange vocal techniques.

Finally, it was time. The referee threw the ball in the air and the game began. The timer ticked and the decathlon started. Ms. Darbus called out the twins' names and the callback was on...but there was still no sign of Organization XIII's Demyx, Larxene, and Marluxia.

Sora began losing his breaths. He stopped and collapsed on his knees. Donald and Goofy literally crawled to him like they've been running the marathon in a continental desert with no oasis.

"Water..." Donald rasped, his hand desperately trying to reach a water fountain.

"We gotta find Organization XIII." Sora gasped.

"Here's a thought." Goofy lifted a finger, "How about we drop this? The game, the decathlon and the callback started like five minutes ago and we haven't gone up to…"

The halls' lights began to dim and glow, catching Goofy off guard. He looked up, so does Sora and Donald. Sora smiled, "They did it."

Donald was lost, "Who did what?"

"Troy and the gang." Sora said, "They figured out how to go to the callback without my help."

Donald and Goofy looked at Sora sternly. Sora cleared his throat, "…I mean our help."

"What are we waiting for?" Donald ran for the auditorium and Goofy and Sora followed. The anticipation didn't allow the trio to notice that Demyx, Larxene, and Marluxia were watching from behind them.

"Gabriella!"

"Troy!"

Marluxia turned around to watch Troy and Gabriella reuniting and running toward them with no hesitation. Marluxia smiled, "It's time."

He raised his hands in the air in praising manner. Troy and Gabriella passed through Marluxia like he was nothing but thin air and continued on.

"Their hearts." Marluxia's eyes looked possessed as he watched the teens scurrying away into the auditorium. "They're strong. They're pure. They're perfect."

"Is it too late to get out of the way?" Demyx seemed focused on something else.

"What?!" Marluxia turned around and—

"Watch out now!" Chad exclaimed as he and Taylor led a mad rush of students, trampling on the three Org members and following Troy and Gabriella into the auditorium like a pack of crazed fans chasing celebrities.

* * *

"They'll be here." Kelsi told an impatient Ms. Darbus. Sora, Donald, and Goofy joined in the negotiation.

"We saw them! They're on their way!" Sora begged.

"Yeah. They're just a little late is all."

Sora gasped. Donald gasped. Kelsi gasped. Even Ms. Darbus gasped at Goofy's negative remark. Goofy covered his mouth with his hands. Oops. Sharpay and Ryan looked even more overjoyed.

"A little late?" Ms. Darbus snapped.

"What's wrong with you?" Donald scowled Goofy.

Ms. Darbus furiously adjusted her glasses and began another one of her speeches, "The theater waits for no one. Rules are rules."

"Ms. Darbus! Wait! We're ready!" The voice of Troy echoed through the gigantic room, "We're ready to sing!!!"

Ms. Darbus looked to see Troy and Gabriella dashing for the stage so fast they looked like they were about to fly.

"Ms. Darbus, please!" Gabriella sounded desperate.

Ms. Darbus shook her head, "I called your names twice. It's too late."

The moment she was about to leave, the auditorium started to fill up. Students and spectators, even teammates from both the championship and the decathlon were coming to watch what could be the start of something better—a basketball star and a math genius singing duets.

"We'll be happy to do our number again for our fellow student, Ms. Darbus." Sharpay watched the spectacle.

"I… don't know what's going on here." Ms. Darbus said with astonishment, "But it's far too late at any event, and we don't have a pianist."

"That's showbiz." Ryan grinned.

"We'll sing without a piano." Troy exclaimed.

"No, you won't." Kelsi said boldly, "Pianist here, Ms. Darbus."

"And while you're at it, add a sitarist too." The voice of Demyx echoed suddenly through the auditorium.

Everyone looked around, trying to locate the source, suddenly a strong wind picked up and petals started to rain and blow everywhere. The crowd screamed through the short show. Marluxia descended gracefully from above the auditorium as petals continued to dance around him, "Now that's what I call showbiz."

Sora, Donald, and Goofy stood up alerted. Sora summoned his Keyblade. Donald pulled out his staff and Goofy grabbed his shield.

"ORGANIZATION XIII!!!" They yelled in unison.

Demyx and Larxene appeared from opposite corners of the stage. Ms. Darbus looked even more confused and frustrated, "Okay, is this part of the whole negotiation too?"

Troy and Gabriella shook their heads earnestly and a little frightened.

"I thought I fired you." Sharpay glared at both Larxene and Demyx.

"Oh, you did." Demyx summoned his sitar.

"We work for Marluxia now." Larxene summoned her claws.

The crowd breathed uneasily. Marluxia snapped his fingers and the auditorium's ceiling slowly opened up in spiral transition, revealing a void of darkness. The students' faces—including Chad and Taylor's—turned blank. Their eyes stared as if possessed by the void. Now a sound of cry escaped their mouths this time. Their bodies started to fade from midair and to Sora and the gang's worst nightmares; they watch the students' hearts floating toward the void.

"Sora! What's going on?" Troy shouted through the eerie sound of void and the dark wind.

"AWAKEN!" Marluxia aimed his hand at Troy. Troy took a sharp breath. His eyes slowly closed and his body slowly dissolved, leaving out only his heart.

"Troy!" Gabriella yelled. She jumped to catch Troy's heart, only to follow the same fate. Sharpay and Ryan tried to run for safety but the moment they reached the corner leading to the backstage area, they faded as well.

"Hearts! Oh, precious, musical hearts!" Marluxia laughed, "I feel whimsical."

Sora, Donald, and Goofy watched in horror the hearts of all of East High students floating gradually into void. Marluxia broke into song:

_We're soaring…we're flying_

_There's not a heart in heaven_

_That we can't reach._

With his Keyblade, Sora jumped on Marluxia and descended a downward slash across his chest, knocking his backward. Sora sang the next part.

_If you're trying,_

_Then we'll break them free. _

Marluxia's hands let go off the control of the hearts and the hearts quickly disappeared, only to be replaced by shimmering ball of lights—and Troy, Gabriella, Chad, Taylor and the twins returned to normal. Sora lifted up his Keyblade in the air and the key's tip glowed and shot streams of light, beaming into the six sleeping teens' chests.

"NO!!!" Marluxia screamed.

"Too late now!" Donald yelled, "Sora locked their hearts! Now they're safe!"

The gang all woke up.

"What…what happened?" Sharpay blinked a few times.

Taylor shrieked at the sight of the crowd's hearts still floating midair, "Why am I seeing hearts?"

"Seriously, what's happening here?" Chad sounded concerned.

Troy laid an accusing stare at Marluxia, Demyx, and Larxene; "They're trying to hurt us."

Goofy fretfully missed the message, "No, they aren't. I mean we are… I MEAN…"

"Go." Sora ordered, "Go take refuge! We'll take care of them!"

"But…" Gabriella sounded anxious.

"Just go! Come on, guys!" Donald quacked and the gang ran for the backstage area. Demyx tried to summon a heartless to block their path but Sora blocked his spell with his Keyblade Guard move. Demyx turned red. He broke into song as Marluxia and Larxene joined in to surround the trio.

_You know the world can see us_

_In a way that's evil than who we are_

Larxene joined in the song and took a stance with her blades.

_That's because we're so evil_

_We make devils cry_

Donald added

_Then let us fight_

Goofy joined

_For hearts' sake_

Sora ended

_Eventually, you'll lose_

"BREAKING FREE!"

Marluxia growled and cast its pedal dance attack as the instrumental version of Breaking Free played in the background. The pedals continuously stroke Sora to a pulp. Sora jumped in front and cast Reflect with his staff, stopping the pedal dance. Larxene jumped behind Donald and threw a crescent slash, but Donald dodged it and cast Thundaga. Marluxia and Demyx were hit but Larxene gained more power. Demyx summoned more of his note-shaped water forms and ordered them to jump at Sora. They did. Sora grabbed one of the notes, swung them around, and flung them to its group. Water exploded everywhere in the stage. Goofy twirled across the podium and took Demyx along the ride. Demyx got dizzy. Seizing the chance to finish him, Donald leapt in the air and cast his Fantasia move Comet; "Take that!" his staff floated and inflicted a series of fireworks, nailing Demyx and every one of his creatures. Demyx fell down, unable to fight.

Just as Donald landed on his feet, Larxene paralyzed him with her Thunder wave. She then pulled out her flying claws and flung it toward Donald. Goofy jumped in to the rescue, blocked Larxene's attack with his shield, and with the shield still in front of him, he dashed toward Larxene, knocking her to the ground.

Marluxia chucked his scythe at Sora. Sora swayed his Keyblade in an upward curve, boomeranging the scythe back at Marluxia. Marluxia dodged his scythe and grabbed it back right before landing. Sora landed on his feet too. Marluxia descended his scythe hard on the ground causing a tremor. Sora fell on his butt. Marluxia ran toward Sora and was right about to pin him with his weapon, when Donald jumped on him, wrapped his neck with his feet, and smacked him with his staff countless times. Marluxia ran around, trying to pull Donald off him. Sora quickly got up, drove the Keyblade tip on the ground and at the same time he slid across the stage, drawing around Marluxia and Donald a circle. Donald jumped off Marluxia. Goofy, with his shield, scooped Larxene and like a sack, he tossed her at the circle Sora drew with his Keyblade. Sora then slammed his Keyblade to the ground, and light shot out around the circle while causing a tremor.

Out of the blue, a geyser of water shot from the circle, liberating Marluxia and Larxene from their trap. The circle faded. Sora, Donald and Goofy looked around to see who did this. Marluxia and Larxene landed on their foot, unharmed.

A gush of water was heard from behind the trio. They turned around and they saw Demyx, riding waves of water geysers, aiming toward them. Just as they were about to dodge it was too late. The geysers swept them in the air toward the hovering Marluxia and Larxene. Larxene aimed her claws at Donald and Goofy and pinned them to one side of the stage. Marluxia delivered a scything blow at Sora, blowing him to the other side of the stage. Sora landed hard on the ground. Marluxia and Larxene however landed softly on the ground and approached the exhausted teen.

Just as Marluxia was about to finish Sora, a basketball bounced on his head. "OW!" Marluxia screamed. "Who did this?"

Larxene was first to see who threw the basketball as she turned around. The basketball bounced back to Chad. He wasn't alone. Taylor, Ryan, Sharpay, Gabriella, and Troy were with him.

"Yo, dudes in black." Chad provoked, "You need to get'cha head in the game."

"And we know of the perfect solution." Troy smiled.

"Ladies." Ryan signaled. Sharpay was first to step forward, then Taylor, then Gabriella. Sora, Donald, and Goofy watched as the six teens were standing up to the three organization members.

"What is this? Some kind of joke?" Marluxia guffawed, "You think you can beat us?"

"Hit it!" Sharpay stroke a pose and the instrumental part of the song _Get'cha Head in the Game _started playing in the auditorium. Basketballs descended on the members, pummeling them on their heads nonstop. As a basketball bounced toward one of the girls, she would pick it up and fling it back to the Organization. Sharpay, still angry at the betrayal she got from her ex-employees, picked up two of the basketballs and with all of her might, flung it on Larxene and Demyx. Taylor and Gabriella took care of Marluxia.

Troy, Chad, and Ryan ran up the stage to rescue Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

"Guys, I thought we agreed that…" Sora tried to speak, but Chad interrupted, "Remember when you told me to let Troy come out of his shell?"

Sora shook his head, "I never told you that."

"Well, I'm saying it now."

Troy couldn't help but laugh at Chad's comment. Chad went on, "If Troy can sing and play basketball at the same time…"

"Then we can fight this Organization." Troy added.

"This may not be my forte, but hey, we're here to help." Ryan said.

"After all, we're all in this together, right?" Troy said.

Sora smiled and nodded, "Right."

"So, what are we waiting for?" Donald anxiously bounced up and down, "Let's kick some Organization XIII's butts!!!"

"Are you guys ready?" Taylor called the guys as the remaining basketballs rained down on the Organization. The guys rejoined the girls and six teens—plus Sora, Donald and Goofy—pulled up two large amplifiers, plugged three microphones, a sitar, a trumpet, a cymbal, a drum.

One strike of each instrument and the auditorium turned into an out of control rock-n-roll concert prior to the lead singer smashing his sitar. Sora, Donald, and Goofy screamed on the microphone. Demyx, Larxene, and Marluxia yowled in agony.

"My ears!!" Larxene shed a tear.

"How can we live like this?" Demyx cried at the top of his lungs.

"I'll get you for this, Sora!!!" Marluxia warned.

"WHAT?!" Sora yelled through the microphone.

"I SAID I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS, SORAAA!!!"

"WHAAT?!" Sora yelled again.

"I SAID I'LL GET—"

The gang put down their sound and musical instruments. The organization members fell on their butts, beaten. Marluxia couldn't speak anymore. His throat was so scratched up; he could only whisper a wheeze. They all disappeared in smoke.

"I need to see an ear-nose-and-throat specialist…" Demyx whimpered.

The void in the auditorium closed up, turning back into a ceiling, and every student's hearts returned to their proper state. Everyone looked around and at each other, confused as to what recently happened; yet they couldn't help but break into tremendous cheers of joy. Organization XIII was defeated, and High School Musical was saved from darkness…

…but the celebration wasn't over.

"We still have to sing." Troy reminded Gabriella. Gabriella turned back into her shy self, "I don't know, Troy."

"What's wrong?" He asked sincerely.

"I can't sing in front of everyone." She confessed, "They're staring. What if I faint?"

Troy smiled, "It's okay, Gabriella. Don't be afraid. Remember the first time we sang? Like kindergarten."

She smiled back. Troy's smile would always make her comfortable.

And so, Kelsi played her song _Breaking Free _and Troy and Gabriella sang their hearts out. Every one in the auditorium danced to every tune of the song. The moment it was over, another loud cheer emerged from the crowd.

* * *

-Gym-

Another celebration occurred at the school's basketball gym. Trumpets, cymbals, drums, every sort of instruments played together in a harmonious, upbeat manner; and everyone—every single person in the school—that means students of different status quo, faculties, and even custodians, plus Sora, Donald, and Goofy gathered for one exciting dance number.

_Come on now! _Sora sang, _everyone get together!_

_Let's get this party starteeed! _Donald added.

"All right! Here we go!_" _Goofy exclaimed.

The entire gym:

_We're all in this together,  
Once we know  
That we are  
We're all stars  
And we see that_

_We're all in this together  
And it shows  
When we stand  
Hand in hand  
Make our dreams come true_

_We're all in this together,  
When we reach  
We can fly  
Know inside  
We can make it_

_We're all in this together  
Once we see  
There's a chance  
That we have  
And we take it_

_WILDCATS, EVERYWHERE_

_WAVES YOUR HANDS UP IN THE AIR_

_THAT'S THE WAY WE DO IT_

_LET'S GET TO IT, COME ON EVERYONE!_

Hours went by after the big finale. Sora, Donald, and Goofy lay on the ground, exhausted from all that adrenaline rush.

"I'll never…_ever…_going to dance…to any song I hear again…" Sora breathed.

Donald pointed his staff and a boom box appeared. He hit the Play button and turned up the volume:

_We're all in this together,  
_

Sora's legs shook uncontrollably, urging to dance. Sora faced Donald, "Donald, stop that, please!"

Donald turned up the volume, "WHAT?!"

"I SAID STOP THAT!!"

"WHAAAT?!"

"I SAID—" Sora jumped on his feet and went after Donald. Donald ran, quacking with laughter.

Goofy chuckled and shook his head, "Gwarsh. These two never get tired of going at each other's throat."

Jiminy Cricket popped from Goofy's hat. "You got that right." He then landed on his shoulder and started dancing to the music.

* * *

Jiminy Cricket's POV: While I get my groove thang on, I can conclude that Organization XIII were once again defeated. Y'know of this expression, when music hits you, you feel no pain? I could say that music inflicted them pain. What about music is the universal language of mankind? Well…that's one language Organization XIII would never understand, since they're inhuman. Ha! Ha! Get it! Inhum…(ahem)

To every High School Musical and Kingdom Hearts fans, thank you for reading :)


End file.
